


The Best Remedy For Hate

by fallensakura



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Kanan is a delinquent but not really, Kissing, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensakura/pseuds/fallensakura
Summary: Kanan hates Dia. Dia hates Kanan. How long will it take for one of them to snap?





	The Best Remedy For Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I love the infamous 'Shut up' 'Make me' cliche and thought Kanan/Dia would be perfect for this. Enjoy!

If there was one person that Kanan Matsuura hated more than anyone, it was Dia Kurosawa. The student council president was bossy, egotistical, self-righteous, and completely and absolutely stunning. Kanan had always thought such looks were wasted on her fellow third year. With long, dark, perfectly styled hair and cold, calculating emerald eyes, Dia was beautiful, but even her resounding beauty could not hide the horrible personality that Kanan thought lay beneath. How it angered her to watch the student council president glide down the corridors with an air of arrogance and authority that could only be characteristic of the Kurosawa family. She would watch with disgust as Dia flipped her glossy hair as she chatted with the teachers after class, roll her eyes as the raven-haired girl would stare back at her with careful disinterest plastered over her face, hands folded underneath her chin, eyebrows raised. How badly she wanted to put Dia in her place, push her up against a wall and mark her as her own, show her who was really in charge. How badly Kanan wanted to wipe the sneer that permanently graced the girl’s features off of her face with a kiss.

If there was one person that Dia Kurosawa hated more than anyone, it was Kanan Matsuura. Self-assured, stubborn, complacent, the blue-haired girl was in Dia’s mind, a slacker, in every sense of the word. The girl had barely turned up to school for half the year, and when she had, she was welcomed back with the same fervour displayed by 13 year old girls at a boy band concert. Dia thought it perhaps had something to do with her muscles. Even Dia couldn't deny that Kanan had an incredibly nice figure, toned, muscled, tanned, but what made her blood run cold was the arrogance that came along with these features. Kanan could charm her way out of everything, flirting even with faculty members to get her own way, and Dia was enraged. It had taken her 3 years to build up strong, trusting relationships with the staff, years to build up the popularity she had amongst her juniors, years to watch them shrink back in admiration and fear as she strode down the corridors. How Kanan could do what she had done in 3 years in barely 5 minutes was beyond her. How badly Dia wanted to punish Kanan, to teach her to respect authority and learn some proper manners, to show her how someone with real grace and elegance acted.

Kanan was cutting class, lurking in the shadows by the school swimming pool, playing games on her phone. She had no reason to cut class. Kanan, despite her period of absence, got good grades, had good relationships with the teachers, and usually attended all of her classes. She even liked going to classes. In fact, she was only cutting class to piss off the student council president that irritated her so much, to prove a point, to show her that she couldn't rule over everyone. The games on her phone weren't even fun. Sighing, she shut her phone off, wondering if she should go up to Mari’s office and beg her fellow third year and closest friend to ensure she wouldn't be punished for skipping classes. That is, if Dia, Mari’s other close friend, hadn't gotten there already. Rolling her eyes at the mere thought of the girl whining to Mari about Kanan, she picked up her school bag, turning to walk back to the school building. Her lesson would be over in 15 minutes anyway. Just as she began to walk back, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she was stopped as she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

“Matsuura-san. Would you care to tell me why you are not currently in class?” Kanan turned, only to be met with the disapproving gaze of one Dia Kurosawa.

“I could ask you the same.” Kanan retorted. It was petty, and childish, but she didn't really care. As long as she wound Dia up, it really didn't matter to her how she went about it.

“I'm the student council president, Matsuura-san. I have a duty to correct students who are behaving incorrectly in school, and I'm sure you're aware of that already. We should return to class. As much as I hate to say it, you should come with me.”

“What's your problem?” Kanan spat, suddenly enraged. “If you don't want to be here, just go away. I certainly don't want you here. Surely, being here with me instead of being in class is ruining your ‘Little Miss Perfect’ image? God, you're annoying.”

“And what have I ever done to you, Matsuura-san? I'm simply doing my job. My opinions and emotions do not come into it, and it is my job to return you class safely right this instant. So please, stop the tough delinquent act you have going on and return to class with me. It really is unladylike. How unrefined.” Dia mused, a small smirk visible on her face, stepping closer to the slightly taller girl.

“Shut up.” Kanan retorted, moving closer to Dia, feeling the other girl’s hot breath on her lips. They were both breathing heavily.

“Make me.” Dia hissed, narrowing her eyes at the blue-haired girl, challenging her.

That was it. Sliding a hand quickly around Dia’s neck, Kanan pulled the raven-haired girl towards her, their lips meeting quickly. She felt Dia kiss back, her arms wrapped around Kanan’s waist, and she continued her actions all the more aggressively, moving her lips quickly with Dia’s, biting the other girls bottom lip gently, as if to contrast the vigour she attacked the other girl’s lips with. It felt amazing. Suddenly, she felt Dia pull away, eyes clouded with lust as she stared at Kanan.

“We shouldn't be doing this, Kanan-san.”

Pleasantly surprised to hear her given name from the other girl for the first time, Kanan was shocked to discover that she didn't feel the same contempt for the other girl that she had moments before. Maybe kissing was a good remedy for stuff like that.

“You're right,” she replied, stepping closer again. “We shouldn't. This is incredibly inappropriate, wouldn't you agree?” The raven-haired girl nodded. “Wanna keep going? She teased, smirking down at the other girl. Dia nodded again.

“Good. I'm glad we could come to an agreement.” Kanan replied, spinning Dia around and pushing her against the exterior wall of the equipment cupboard by the pool, dropping her school bag on the ground as she pushed an arm out to rest against the wall behind the student council president, leaning in to capture the other girl’s lips again. Somehow, Kanan thought, they wouldn't be going back to class anytime soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out they're actually the same height but whatever Kanan is ikemen so let's just pretend she's taller. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
